Love Stricken
by bigpits1983
Summary: After a new case send Garcia undercover as a lure for a deadly predator, much to the disapproving and overwhelming concern of her new found friend Derek Morgan. Can Garcia survive long enough to be reunited with him?
1. Chapter 1

Love Stricken

Chapter one

* * *

As the team gathered around the table, there was an offsetting silence that permeated across the room. Everyone was looking over the files that Garcia proceeded to hand out to each person. As everyone looked deeper and deeper into the files they found that this case was like no other they had ever seen before. The unsub was very unique about the way he tortured his victims, in a way that baffled the team. As everyone was silently looking over the case file, Hotch said, "I know this is going to be hard, but that is the reason that we have our jobs. Because we do them even though they get tough at times." He paused with a moment of silence and then followed by asking Garcia to start the victimology. Garcia looked down at the file that was lying in her lap and hesitated to start. With a sigh she began, "Victim number one was 5' 6" tall, blonde hair, glasses, mid 20's to early 30's, and very fair skin." She continued, "Victim number two, I did notice, has very similar features. From the way she dresses, to the bone structure in her face. Its almost like he has one very specific type he is looking for." She said with a question in her tone.

Now sitting there reading she realized that both of these women both had a very similar resemblance to her. She began to think about what it must have been like for the families of these 2 women. All that was running through her head was, I wish I could stop this before someone else had to lose their daughter...

Without even thinking about what would happen, Garcia blurted out, "Why don't I walk around this unsub hunting grounds as bait and we can catch him that way? I mean I have some training in how to defend myself I can do it. Maybe we can prevent any other girls from ending up like that," She said nodding towards the girls on the screen. Everyone in the room who had been sitting around the table, quiet as could be, suddenly burst out with comments like, 'No way!' or, 'We can't risk putting your life in danger!' But, Morgan just sat in silence. No one quite knew what was running through his head at this instant. He was, in fact, thinking about the first time he met her and how close they had become over time... and how much wouldn't want to lose her...

_**.FlashBack.**_

_**"What's the new tech girls name?" Morgan asked Reid. "Ummmmm…. Gomez I think?" Morgan then turned to face Garcia and said "Excuse me, Gomez…?"**_

_**Garcia, oblivious to the knowledge she was being spoken to, started to walk out of the main office room, when she suddenly heard a very deep, manly, (and in her opinion) sexy voice call out to her. "Hey, baby girl!" Morgan called out to her, just in time to get her attention.**_

_**After hearing someone call her that, she looked up in surprise and turned around and asked, "Baby girl?" Morgan was very quick to apologize to her "Forgive me, I just didn't know your name-"**_

_**"Oh, I've been called worse," Garcia said, smiling happily.**_

_**.End FlashBack.**_

Now as Morgan remembered that, the team was talking to Garcia about her helping catch the unsub by going undercover as bait.

"I WANT TO DO SOMETHING IN THE FIELD TO HELP STOP THE MONSTER FROM HURTING ANYMORE WOMEN!" Garcia yelled, which finally brought Morgan back from his ever so fond memories of how he met Garcia.

"Baby Girl can I talk to you alone please?" Morgan asked questionably.

Garcia, a very eager look on her face, because Morgan was her best friend replied, "Anything for you my love."

Everyone else on the team stayed in the room reviewing the rest of the file Garcia and Morgan stepped into Morgan'e empty office next door. Once they were inside Derek shut the door behind him and looked at Garcia. "Alright crazy girl take a seat." She sat, and gave him her undivided attention.

"I know what you're going to say to me sweet cheeks and its not going to get me to change my mind." Garcia blurted out, before Derek could even get a chance to say anything.

"Okay, motor mouth, what I was going to tell you is that, I am very confident that you could take care of yourself but," he paused, leaning against his desk in front of her and looked her in the eye. "I would never forgive myself if anything happened to my one and only baby girl. I mean, you're a crazy girl. You put light in my life everytime I see you smile and everytime I see you upset or hurt it makes me wanna die." He took her hands and his and gave them a light squeeze. "You are the light of my life and my god given solace." He said seriously. "You are my OG. I don't know what I would do if I hadn't met you in the office that day and called you baby girl. I wouldn't have my 'one and only' to fill the hole in my heart." He said finally.

Garcia's jaw dropped and her eyes were transfixed to his. She tried speaking, but no sound came out. She really wanted to make him feel better by saying she wouldn't do it, but for the sake of other women she was sticking to her guns this time. "Derek, I know you are just worrying but... I always say everything happens for a reason, and if I lose faith in that, then I have nothing to live for. So this is something I think I should do, something I have to do," she emphasized, "Because I need to do this for not only me, but I need to do this for them. This is my chance to help save someone." She said quietly, squeezing his hands again, and hoping he would understand.


	2. Chapter 2

As Derek and Garcia walk briskly back into the room, Hotch and the rest of the team were also talking not only about the case but about Garcia going under cover. "Garcia all I know is if you do this you have to listen to me every step of the way we can't have you getting injured. You are a valuable part of this team and we don't function as well without you." Hotch said with a very serious tone but a comforting look on his face. "With that being said everyone pack your bags we need to be in Miami tomorrow at 8am. So wheels up in 45." As the team packs their bags, everyone says their final goodbyes and gives their kisses to the kids and loved ones.

As the team arrives at the Miami Police Department, they walk in and immediately they are greeted by a male officer ,who was very eager to meet them, at the front door . "Welcome to the Miami PD. You all must be the BAU?"

Hotch said with a friendly voice, "Yes we are, this is our Behavioral Analyst Penelope Garcia. She will be the one setting everything up today. I am Aaron Hotchner," pointing around the room he continues to list everyone's names " Then we have Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, Dr. Spencer Reid, David Rossi, and Emily Prentiss."

"Right this way and you all can place your things in here for the time being," the officer said. "Please let everyone know we will be ready to give the profile in 30," Hotch told the officer that was in charge of showing them where to go.

"Ok, I will have everyone meet in the main meeting room then." The officer replied.

"We are looking for a male, mid 30's early 40's, White." JJ said.

"The time of night he is grabbing his victims we are assuming he has a job probably construction or something steady." Emily added.

"This unsub most likely suffered a tragic break up or loss. Maybe even a rejection of some sort and is now looking to release his rage on these women who are representing the one who has done him wrong," spoke very descriptively by Rossi.

"He is probably a man of character that has many things about him that make him charming, and approachable which in the end is how he is able to get these woman to go with him without making a huge scene." Reid continued.

"He will most likely have an offset location where he takes them, so that he will be in his comfort zone and be able to torcher them in privately, "Aaron stated.

Derek interjected, "Basically his victimology is..." he paused and gazed across the room at Garcia looking her in the eyes, tearing up in his eyes as he continues to say, "His victimology is exactly what Garcia looks like..." Knowing in his head that what he said was right, a tear streamed down his face not only because he knew what she was about to do, but also in anger at her and Hotch for even thinking that it was a good idea.

Aaron could see the anger and sadness in his eyes and face. He could tell that this was not something that anyone on the team agreed with, because, as he looked around the room, everyone had the look of worry and despair that she wouldn't change her mind.

"All the previous victims have looked almost identical to me," Garcia added.

"Our plan that we have is to use Garcia to help try and catch him before he strikes again. She has offered to go walking around the unsub's hunting grounds to see if we can't get him to go after her so we can grab him. Now if everyone will gather around this table in groups of ten," Aaron pointed to the table to the left of him "a few of my team members will help and explain the surveillance points. as Derek, Reid, and JJ explained the points, Hotch called out to the rest of the team, " Hey i need the rest of you to meet me in here in 5."

So 5 minutes had past and Hotch, Emily, Rossi , and Garcia all had finally made it to the meeting room.

"Garcia, we all really wanted to talk to you about tonight. If you are going to do this you need to be prepared." Hotch said seriously, crossing his arms.

"Prepared for what?" Garcia asked

"Prepared for the emotional and psychological experience." Emily said quietly

"It always sounds easier to get close to an unsub than it really is trust me, I know from personal experience." She said, her finger absentmindedly tracing her four leaf clover scar on her chest.

Garcia nodded, "I know, Em. But i can do this! i know i can, and there's no other team i would trust to have my back."

Hotch nodded again, "Okay so, according to Reid this is this is where the unsub's hunting grounds are, Club Meta. He grabs his victims on Friday nights and dumps them early monday morning." He said, pointing to the map.

"So if he follows his previous patterns he will be looking there tonight for someone who looks like me…." Garcia said staring blankly at the map. "Am i going to be wearing a wire?" she asked.

"No, if he spots it you will be put into more danger than u would be without one." Rossi answered. "Prentiss and I will be in the club at a safe distance. When he makes his move on you, we'll be there and it will be over." Prentiss nodded her agreement.

"Don't worry Garcia," Prentiss said squeezing her shoulder, " We got your back."

Now that Garcia had her confidence even higher now every one went and got ready to go to go to the club later that night.

As Garcia walked into the club she was thinking 'Why are these people staring at me?' She didn't realize that most people were not use to seeing someone that dressed the way she did. she was wearing a purple leopard dress, which fit to every natural curve she had and made her look the most amazing she had ever looked, she was also wearing white wedge sandals, one of her unusual hats , as always, and a nice leather jacket to match the shoes she had on. In her words she looked 'fabulous'. she was bound to catch the unsub's eye. As she walked around to see exactly where the team was set up. As she looked to the left she could see Rossi and Emily sitting at the bar. Slowly looking straight ahead , making her way through the crowd she sees Derek dancing and keeping an extra close eye on anyone who even so much as looked her way. What Garcia didn't know was that JJ, Reid, and Hotch were all in the surveillance room, watching from over head.

About an hour in, the unsub still hadn't made his move on Garcia. Hotch had called Rossi and Emily to the surveillance room to talk with them about ways to draw the unsub out, fo see if he would make his move. Meanwhile, Garcia started to feel this over whelming urge to go 'potty'. making her way across the dance floor, she gradually got close enough to Derek.

"Hey baby girl, what's wrong?" Derek asked.

"I'm ok sweet cheeks, i just need to use the restroom." she said with a grin.

"ok doll face, do you want me to go with you?" he said

"I will be ok, I should be back in 10 minutes." she said as she walked away towards the bathroom.

As Garcia made her way to the bathroom, Hotch and the rest of the team were looking over the camera feed to make sure that the can spot if anything goes wrong, when they notice, Garcia enters the hallway to the bathrooms and the camera is only showing an empty hallway.

"Ummmm… sir can you back up the feed for cameras 1 and 2 please?" Reid asked urgently.

"Hotch look you see Garcia enter the hallway in front of that camera and when you look over here she isn't there it shows an empty hallway." reid explained. "Someone has hacked the feed and switched it for this footage." he continued to explain.

Hotch immediately radioed Derek on his earpiece, "Morgan, do you have eyes on Garcia?"

"No, she just went to the bathroom she said she would be right back." he said.

"Well get over that way we are going to cover every exit we have lost visual on her. that camera feed is being hacked and replaced so it only shows a empty hallway."

"Team everyone move to surround the east and west exits and JJ, Reid, and Rossi you come with me to cover the front exit just in case."

Meanwhile, as Garcia continued to walk down the hallway she had passed the mens restroom and then was grabbed from behind.

"You have been a very bad girl, Garcia you should have kept to yourself and you wouldn't be here. Now you're going to come with me." the unsub said as he pulled her into the men's bathroom.


End file.
